Sandsturm
by tearful
Summary: Alle 100 Jahre fegt ein legendärer Sandsturm durch die Wüste, Suna mehrere Monate von der Außenwelt abschneidend. Als ob der Kazekage nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, als auch noch ein erinnerungsloses Mädchen vor den Toren gefunden wird...


Meine erste FF hier :/

für Marie, die zu faul ist, um sich selbst ne Geschichte mit Gaara zu schreiben...

Gaara kommt erst, wenn die Kapitel wirklich losgehen...also nicht wundern...

R&R

Disclaimer: nein, Naruto gehört leider nicht mir…(und Gaara auch net…-schnief-)

**Sandsturm**

**Prolog**

Die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenlosen, stechend blauen Himmel und brannte erbarmungslos auf den Sand nieder, der sich bis zum Horizont zu erstrecken schien. Sand, Sand, nur gelber Sand, soweit das Auge reichte. Nur an wenigen, gut verteilten Stellen durchbrach eine Felsstruktur diesen und spendete wenigen, aber an diesem rauen Ort überlebenswichtigen Schatten.

Die nächste bekannte Oase war etwa zwei Tagesreisen durch diese tödliche Hitze entfernt, wer sich hier verirrte und kein Wasser dabeihatte, war unweigerlich des Todes geweiht.

Die Chancen, hier, in dieser unwirtlichen und heißen Gegend, die nichts zu bieten hatte, einen Menschen anzutreffen, ging gleich null. Dennoch lag etwas auf einer Düne- auf den ersten Blick könnte man meinen, der Mann sei am Leben, da seine Kleidung noch nicht verwest war. Allerdings war diese zerfetzt, zerrupft, genau wie das Fleisch, das noch an seinem Skelett hing.

Die Aasfresser zerrten an dem halb verwesten Fleisch und rupften es von den bereits ausgebleichten Knochen. Plötzlich setzte sich ein in ehemals braune, ausgebleichte Lumpen gehüllter Fuß zwischen die Raubvögel und mit wütenden, wedelnden Armgesten wurden die über diese Störung beim Mittagsmahl nicht sehr erfreuten Geier weggescheucht.

Diese landeten mit wütendem gellendem Kreischen (A/N: können die kreischen? Naja, egal) auf einem Fels in der Nähe. Die Gestalt, die die Aasfresser von der Schändung des Toten abgehalten hatte, beugte sich zu der Leiche herunter und eine schlanke Hand, ebenfalls in braune Lumpen gehüllt, fuhr in die Kapuze des knöchellangen, beigen Umhangs und strich sich eine nicht sehbare Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Dunkle, kluge Augen musterten die Leiche nachdenklich und die Gestalt schätzte den ungefähren Todeszeitpunkt ab.

Die Geier hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Kaum ein Fetzen Fleisch war mehr an dem toten Körper, sodass die Gestalt, der die Hitze anscheinend nichts anzuhaben schien, nichts feststellen konnte. Mit einem Seufzer stellte diese sich wieder aufrecht hin und der wachsame Blick dunkelblauer Augen glitt über die schier endlose Wüste. Ob es der Gesuchte war? Oder war dieser bereits weitergewandert? Nun erst konnte man an dem Fall der Kleidung, die sich über der Brust wölbte, erkennen, dass die Gestalt weiblichen Geschlechts war.

Der einzige Anhaltspunkt war, dass der Mann, den die junge Frau bis in die Wüste verfolgt hatte, einen wertvollen Gegenstand bei sich trug, den er nicht so ohne weiteres hergegeben hätte. Also würde sie den Sand wohl durchsuchen müssen, um festzustellen, ob diese Leiche der Gesuchte war...Ein Seufzer verließ volle, rote Lippen, als die Gestalt sich im Sand niederließ diesen durchwühlte.

_Ich hoffe mal, dass es das der Typ ist…ich will nicht noch länger hinter dem herjagen…Scheiße, ich hab echt keine Lust mehr…_

Nach einiger Zeit hielt die junge Frau einen ausgebleichten Lederbeutel in den Händen. Aufgeregt und mit zitternden Händen ging sie in die Hocke und öffnete diesen vorsichtig, dann leerte sie den Inhalt in ihren Schoß. Sie hatte den Beutel gefunden…fehlte bloß noch der Gegenstand…Sie schickte schnell ein Stoßgebet zu allen ihr bekannten Göttern.

_Sei da drinnen…ich will nicht mein ganzes verdammtes Leben nach dir suchen…_

Sie wühlte in dem Kleinkram herum, nach einiger Zeit weiteten sich ihre Augen und ein Ausdruck des ungläubigen Erstaunens huschte über ihr schönes Gesicht. Sie beförderte den restlichen Kleinkram zurück in den Beutel, dann hielt sie etwas gegen das Licht.

Es war eine Kette, aus einem schlichten, Lederband, an diesem ein Gegenstand befestigt war, der so schon den Wert eines kleinen Landes haben sollte. Ein reiner Diamant, in der Sonne in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmernd, etwa daumennagelgroß, wie eine Träne geformt.

Über ihre Gesichtszüge huschte eine Andeutung eines Lächelns. Nach zwei Jahre langer Suche hatte sie den Gegenstand gefunden, durch den alles verursacht worden war…die Jagd auf den Mann, in dessen Besitz sich das wertvolle Schmuckstück befand, die Verfolger, der Verrat an ihrem Dorf…

Sie öffnete das Lederband und knotete es um ihren Hals zusammen, die Taschen ihres abgewetzten Mantels waren zu durchlöchert. Sie durfte die Kette nicht verlieren…das würde ihren Auftraggeber nicht sehr freuen, nachdem sie und eine Gruppe anderer den Mann vor zwei Jahren mit dieser aus Versehen entkommen hatten lassen. Sie war diejenige gewesen, die den Hauptfehler gemacht hatte. Der Anführer ihrer Gruppe war regelrecht ausgeflippt, der Auftraggeber schien gut bezahlt zu haben…er hatte sie bestraft.

Hass blitzte in ihren dunkelblauen Augen auf, als sie zurückdachte und sie ballte die Fäuste so fest zusammen, dass sich ihre Fingernägel in die Haut bohrten.

_Mistkerl…dafür büßt du mir noch, wenn ich das Ding zurückgebracht habe…_

Sie war losgeschickt worden, den Mann zu jagen, ihn zu töten und das Schmuckstück wiederzubringen. Zwei lange Jahre war sie hinter ihm her gewesen, erst hatte sie ihn durch ihr Heimatland gejagt, dann immer weiter in Richtung Westen, bis in das Land des Windes, genauer gesagt, in die Wüste. Sie lächelte wieder leicht, der viele Sand hatte Chakraverschwendung verhindert, sie hatte den Mann gar nicht selbst umbringen müssen.

Sie wanderte seit bereits vier Stunden, ziellos irrte sie durch die Wüste. Schließlich ließ sich die junge Frau erschöpft in den Sand fallen. Es würde noch nicht so schnell Nacht werden…und wer weiß, ob sie sich wirklich an den Sternen orientieren konnte? Ein abermaliger Seufzer, zu oft ausgestoßen in den letzten Stunden, verließ die ausgetrockneten Lippen des Mädchens.

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können und darauf vertrauen, dass die Hitze nicht so schlimm sein konnte? So war es doch schon vielen Wanderern und Nomaden ergangen, die letztendlich durch Unvorsicht und fehlenden Wasservorrat gestorben waren…Sie war zu verschwenderisch mit dem hier so kostbaren Nass gewesen…Sie kramte den Rucksack hervor und suchte nach einer Flasche Wasser, ließ sich die letzten Tropfen der angenehmen Flüssigkeit auf die Lippen tropfen und befeuchtete ihre trockene Kehle damit.

Schließlich stand sie langsam wieder auf und klopfte sich den Sand aus ihrem Mantel. Sie musste einen Platz im Schatten finden, der einigermaßen geschützt war…Es müsste bald an der Zeit sein.

Sie hatte Gerüchte gehört. Alle 100 Jahre sollte ein seltsamer, unaufhaltsamer Sandsturm durch die Wüste toben und jeden in den Tod reißen, der sich nicht bei geschützten Räumen aufhalten könne.

Normalerweise war man das ja von Sandstürmen gewöhnt…aber dieser würde anders sein. Ungefähr vier bis sechs Monate sollte dieser toben…und niemandem, absolut niemandem, das Durchkommen ermöglichen.

Alleine die Vorboten dieses schon legendären Sturmes waren heftig.

Es war Nacht geworden. Eiseskälte herrschte, die Vorboten des Sandsturmes wirbelten bereits herum, peitschten Sand auf und ließen nur schemenhaft die Umgebung erkennen, kein Mond war am Himmel zu sehen. Neumond. Hina lächelte leicht. Passte ja zu ihrem Namen.

Starker Wind pfiff über die Dünen, wirbelte Sand auf und zerrte an dem Umhang der jungen Frau, die sich bereits seit einiger Zeit auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz zum Rasten gemacht hatte…aber von einem heftigeren Vorboten überrascht worden war, der noch so weit entfernt geschienen hatte.

Schützend hielt sie die Hand vor die Augen, um diese vor herumfliegenden Sandkörnern zu schützen und setzte mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Der Wind pfiff ihr entgegen, erschwerte die Sache immer mehr. Sie war inzwischen fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt…lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten.

Normalerweise hielt sie trotz ihrer eher zierlichen Figur mehr aus als viele andere, aber sie war durch die lange Jagd erschöpft und müde. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Halb ohnmächtig machte sie weiter einen Schritt. Ihr Körper schrie nach Wasser, alle paar Meter stolperte sie und musste sich wieder hochrappeln.

Etwa zwei oder drei Kilometer von dem derzeitigen „Standort" der jungen Frau weg erhoben sich Mauern aus rot-braunem Naturstein, hohe, dicke Mauern, auf denen Wachen platziert waren, die durch Ferngläser und mit bloßem Auge aufmerksam die Gegend obversierten.

Sunagakure war offensichtlich vorsichtiger geworden, nach dem Akastuki-Vorfall im vorletzten Jahr, bei dem ihr Kazekage gestorben und durch Chiyo, eine uralte Meisterheilerin, wieder zum Leben erweckt worden war, was sie allerdings ihres gekostet hatte. Obwohl die Akatsuki mit ihrer Exorzismus-Technik, die sie benutzt hatten, um Shukaku, den Dämon des Sandes, in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, eigentlich Erfolg gehabt hatten, weilte immer noch ein kleines Stück des Tanuki in Gaara no Sabakuno. Niemand wollte das Risiko eingehen, den Verbrechern noch einmal zu begegnen, also waren es nun mehr Wachen.

Ein junger Mann stand auf der Brüstung eines Mauervorsprungs, die rabenschwarzen Haare unter einer vor dem Sandsturm schützen sollenden Kapuze verborgen, ließ sein Fernglas gelangweilt über die Ebene vor ihm wandern, was sollte denn jetzt eigentlich noch groß passieren? Jeder, der auch nur ein bisschen Verstand im Kopf hätte, würde sich bei diesem bevorstehenden Sturm nicht trauen, die Wüste zu betreten oder sich gar durch diese hindurch nach Suna zu kämpfen...die Chancen, dass so etwas passieren könnte, standen ziemlich schlecht.

_Sand, ein kleiner Felsvorsprung, Sand, Sand, eine sich mühsam auf den Beinen haltende Gestalt im dunklen Umhang, Sand, Sand, S- Moment mal…_

Der Blick des Mannes wanderte wieder zu der Gestalt zurück. Alarmiert stupste er den älteren Mann an, der neben ihm Wache hielt und dem das Wesen anscheinend noch nicht aufgefallen war. „Ähhh…bin ich vielleicht schon zu lange hier draußen, oder ist da unten ein Mensch…" fragte er vorsichtig, als der Andere sich missmutig zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Der Jüngere zeigte mit der Hand auf die dunkelgekleidete Gestalt, der Ältere folgte seinem Blick, einige Sekunden später war die ganze Wache auf der Südseite alarmiert und hatte die Ferngläser auf die unbekannte Person gerichtet.

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Überall war Sand, in ihren Augen, im Mantel, am Boden, in der Luft…wie sie das mittlerweile statthatte…Mühsam schleppte sie sich weiter, einen Arm vor den fest auf den Boden gerichteten Augen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie in der Nähe von Sunagakure war…sie wanderte einfach geradeaus.

Plötzlich strauchelte sie ein weiteres Mal, fiel in den Sand. Aber diesmal hatte sie nicht die Kraft, sich wieder zu erheben, sondern blieb regungslos liegen, während ihr Blick sich langsam verschleierte und sie ohnmächtig wurde.


End file.
